A love forgotten?
by Rin51294
Summary: Summery: After Naraku put a spell on Inuyasha and the group..but forgot Shippo what happens 10 years later? Prolog explaining what happens Sess?...ShipKag..MirSan…RinInu. Third person. RATING EXPLAINATION: Rated for Language and lime and fluff,
1. Prolog

**Hey! Well this is my first fanfic. And I know it might be a little crazy. But oh well! I hope u like it! .**

**Summery: After Naraku put a spell on Inuyasha and the group..but forgot Shippo what happens 10 years later? (Prolog explaining what happens) Sess?...Ship/Kag..Mir/San…Rin/Inu. Third person. RATING EXPLAINATION: Rated for Language and lime and fluff, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will. So get over it please I mean no one even reads these things….**

**Ages: (demons are ages they LOOK like, we all know they are hundreds of years old lol.)**

**Kagome: 15. **

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Shippo: 7**

**Rin: 9**

**Sesshomaru: 22**

**Miroku: 20**

**Sango: 17**

**Keade: 53**

**PLEASE READ THIS: I named it "a love forgotten" because 1) I couldn't think of anything else. And 2) Since it's not Inu/Kag, there love is sorta forgotten huh?**

**Chapter 1,**

**Prolog.**

**"Ahhh!" Shippo shouted. Of course, no one ever minded him. Naraku would always send out his minons to kill Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, but never Shippo. **

**Shippo was never a threat. He sighed as he saw Inuyasha fight Naraku like it always happened. But this time, it was different, something was very different. **

* * *

**Naraku was fighting alone, no tricks. _As if it's ever possible._ thought Shippo. But boy was he wrong, this time it was. He had another plan up his sleeve.**

**"Kukukuku" Naraku laughed.**

**"Face it you wimp. You can never beat us! This is the first time you're fighting without any tricks and you're losing horribly!" Inuyasha shouted as he through another attack at Naraku.**

**"This could be a trap." Miroku pointed. Sango nodded.**

**Suddenly, a monster appeared in front of Naraku. **

**"You're right." Naraku said. "I can't beat you." **

**"Wha? He just-he just admitted that?" Kagome said.**

**"Wow." Sango replied.**

**The new monster wiped out the whole group, except Shippo of course, causing them to fall into unconsciousness. **

**"Kagome!" Shippo shouted. "What did you do to them!" He sent a death glare at Naraku.**

**"By the time they wake up, they shall not have aged and I will be as powerful as ever. I trust you won't show me any trouble Fox Demon." Naraku replied glaring at Shippo, as if to dare him to come up with a smart reply.**

**Shippo gulped.**

**"KEADE!" The poor kid shouted tears coming out of his eyes.**

* * *

**Ahh! I can't believe I actually did it! YAHOO! Lol. Umm review plz I accept critism too. I don't mind. . Oh yeah sorry it's short. But hey, it's the prolog. **


	2. 10 years later

**ahem. Ages: **

**Rin: 19**

**Shippo: 17**

**Mina(you'll find out who that is in the chap.): 20**

**Sesshomaru still looks in his early 20's….and the Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango as you know are stuck at that age.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter 2,

10 years later.

_Wow_ Shippo thought. It had been 10 years since Naraku had put Inuyasha and the others in the sleep. They have been sleeping since, but not exactly dead. Shippo, was looking for the shards for the first couple years.

But soon, Keade's friends daughter, Mina, came. She, is a warrior and healer like Keade who works with herbs. Rin, Sesshomaru's child has also come to help when Sesshomaru heard.

Shippo heard that Rin forced him to help since Rin has also been training to be a Miko, once she finished her training for a warrior.

Suddenly, a bright light shown from the bodies and one of Inuyasha's eyes cracked open. Rin gasped.

"Oh my god! Shippo! Mina! Come look!" Rin shouted. Shippo and Mina running over.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha woke up!" Rin shouted again. Shippo and Mina gasped. They all callasped down beside Inuyasha. Soon he opened his eyes fully and got up.

"What! Who are you? Where's Kagome!" He shouts.

"Inuyasha, It's Shippo! Naraku put some kind of spell on all of you and you have remained asleep for 10years. Also you remained the same age, as you can see from Kagome, Miroku, and Sango." Shippo explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"And who are you two?" He asks. Mina and Rin smile at him.

"Well, I'm Mina, Keade's friends daughter,"

"and I'm Rin. You remember? The girl who was saved by Lord Sesshomaru? I'm not 9 anymore though." Rin says with a grin. Inuyasha nods slowly, taking it all in.

Soon, Kagome and the others wake up and everything is explained to them also.

"Is Keade-baba dead yet?" Inuyasha asks.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says. Rin coughs and looks over at Shippo and Mina. They both nod.

"What?" Inuyasha says.

"Well, Keade isn't dead…but Kikyo is. You remember her right?" Mina says. Rin scoffs.

"Please Mina! Look Inuyasha, Shippo told me about how stupid you are and I don't think you had anyone tell you this but Kikyo WAS dead. Morons…what Mina means is Kikyo is dead as in buried 10feet 6feet whatever! Under the damn dirt and decomposed and eaten up by freaking worms! Stupid bitch she deserved that." Rin says.

"Hey!" Inuyasha retorts getting all up in Rin's face. "You didn't even know her!"

"Didn't know her my ass!" Rin says glaring at Inuyasha right back. "Sesshomaru-sama Master Jaken, and I always seemed to bump into that clay whore. She was a bitch and She is an idiot since she doesn't realize that people die for a fucking reason! And she can't just be roaming this earth." Rin retorts right back.

"Feh!" Inuyasha says.

"Well," Miroku starts, "She really isn't that innocent little girl who would pick flowers anymore huh?" He says.

**SLAP!**

"What? I didn't mean it like that!" Miroku said.

"Yeah right." Sango says.

No one had ever spoken to Inuyasha about Kikyo so freely, EVER. But surprisingly, he didn't feel sad, something inside him clicked. Rin…was…**RIGHT.**

A/N. Well? How did ya like it? Is it short? Yeah well to bad 'cuz this is as long as it's ganna get! Well it might get bigger. Please review!


	3. Sesshy and Mina

**Chapter 3,**

**Sesshy and Mina sitting in a tree**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

"Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asks.

"Huh, oh yeah…why?" She asks.

"Well you seem sort of distant." Miroku said a few moments later after Rin's outburst.

"Oh, thanks Miroku but I'm fine, it's just." Kagome looks at Shippo, "you're the same age as me now Shippo, it's so weird." Shippo grins.

"Yeah, I guess I am. And look! I'm as tall as Inuyasha." He says. Inuyasha growls at that. Rin giggles.

"So much for him being a runt eh Inuyasha? And Kagome, now I'm older then you! You're 17 right? And I'm 19. Wierder." Rin states.

"This is so much shit we have to deal with." Inuyasha pointed out. Mina looked at all of them symphithaticly.

"I know, maybe we should leave all of you alone with Shippo, to catch up that is. Come on Rin."

"OK, will you come with me to see Sesshomaru-sama Mina?" Rin asks.

"Sure." Mina replies.

With Inuyasha and the Gang After Mina and Rin left

"Kagome! You're ok! I missed you!" Shippo said as he hugged Kagome, acting as if he was 7 again. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he growled, Shippo was not anymore the little boy, but now he was a teenager and not only that but the same age as Kagome.

"Shippo, I can't breathe." Kagome stuttered out.

"Oh sorry!" Shippo said and let go of her. Kagome noticed how close they were and blushed, "ummm…" she said. Shippo smiled and backed away.

"Kagome, shouldn't you see your parents?" Sango asked.

"Oh my god! Mama! Souta! Grandpa! What if he died?" Kagome thought out loud. She stood up but Shippo grabbed her hand. They made eye contact and Kagome blushed again. Shippo blushed slightly.

_Could it be I'm actually starting to like Him/Her Romanticly._

They both thought.

"Wait Kagome, I have to tell you what's going on first. Not only you, everyone." Shippo said.

"OK." Kagome answered.

"You can let go of her hand Shippo." Miroku said with a grin. This time, Shippo blushed a deep red.

"Sorry." He said and let go of Kagome's hand.

With Mina and Rin

"Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken-sama! I'm home, and I'm here with your faverate girl Sesshy!" Rin shouted. After living with Sesshomaru for so long he has become more of a father to her and now she doesn't speak formally to him all the time and sometimes even talks back. Mina blushed.

"Rin!" She yelled. Rin grinned.

Sorry, but you two look at each other like you're in some kind of dream and I swear I saw you drool!" Rin whispered harshly.

"Ugh whatever." Mina sighed. "And I did not." She added.

"Rin, welcome home. Mina-chan, nice to see you again." Sesshomaru said being polite as usual. Rin grinned.

"Oh I bet it is." Rin said. Sesshomaru shot Rin a look that said 'don't start' and Mina elbowed Rin. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly.

"Always a please Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Mina says.

"Hey Sesshomaru, anything new?" Rin asks.

"No, well I have some business to attend to, I trust you girls can take care of yourselfs?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yeah but Sesshomaru…" Rin says.

"Yes Rin?" He replies. Rin avoids his eyes, she knew he already had enough crap to deal with.

"Umm…you tell him Mina." Rin says.

_Uh-oh_ Sesshoamru thought, this must be big. Rin was never afraid of him ever since she turned 15!

"Now Rin, you know you never have to be scared of me." Sesshomaru said calmly. He could feel Mina's gaze on him and when he shot her a quick glance he could see she has a smile on her face.

_Whats that all about_

_Aww! He cares about her. How cute _Mina thought. Then, she pulled Rin back next to her.

"I know Rin, you talk so freely to him, and about him," she could see Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing as she said that. "And you don't address him formally, now you're scared to tell him that Inu-" Mina cut herself off and slapped her hand over her mouth eyes wide.

"Smooth move." Rin said sarcastically.

_So this is about Inuyasha_. Sesshomaru thought. "What about Inuyasha Rin. I don't have much time." He said. Rin sighed.

"Inuyasha, the miko he is always with, the monk, and the demon slayer all woke up Sesshomaru. I just found out. I know you hate Inuyasha and all 'cuz he's half-demon but that is such a stupid reason! So you shouldn't get mad. You should get mad 'cuz this just adds another thing for you to think about." Rin babbles.

i_WHAT! She's never said anything to me like that _Sesshomaru thought.

_Well, Rin is really letting her thoughts out today_. Mina thought.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, it's just something I've always thought about." Rin says.

"Anyway, If there is anything I can help you with I'm here." Rin says.

"Me too." Mina adds.

"OK." Sesshomaru says calmly as usual. "When you go back to them, I will come with you, so will Jaken. Understood?" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at Mina again,

"Make yourself at home. See you Rin." He mumbled and walked off. Mina and Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

"See ya Fluffy!" Rin shouts waving and grinning behind him. He stops.

"Thanks Sesshomaru-sama." Mina says after Rin. Sesshomaru turns around and faces Rin. Rin's grin grows bigger.

"You know Rin, you are not a teenager anymore. So why do you find it so fun to taunt me?" Sesshomaru said, in his cold calm voice.

"Because you're such a fun person to mess with! Anyway, Mina and I will be leaving in an hour so be ready by then." Rin replies. Sesshomaru lifts up an eyebrow.

"Giving orders to me now Rin?" Sesshomaru asks, a slight amused smile on his face.

Mina watched in wonderment.

_Will Sesshomaru and I ever be that close….In a more intimate way_

She slapped mentally after thinking that. But despite herself, she blushed. And that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

**ALL DONE! REVIEW!**


	4. Sorry

**Sorry but it is ganna be Deleted. I will leave message till i feel like it then im ganna delete the whole story. Im stupid and always start stories i dont plan on finishing, again sorry.**


End file.
